


The Beast In You

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [30]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Derogatory Language, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Stretching, Unhealthy Anal Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, at one point you pass THE FUCK out, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: You're being tasked with a very special mission - get fucked by as many demons as you possibly can. As a certified monster fucker, you have no qualms about this.
Relationships: Reader/Demons, You/Demons
Series: Monster fucking [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385
Comments: 8
Kudos: 238





	The Beast In You

**Author's Note:**

> So... new hyperfixation, anyone??? Here's my first attempt at a DOOM Eternal fic. I have only watched a let's play, but haven't seen the ending yet, so I don't fucking know or care if this makes sense or not. It's just porn. Don't read too much into it lmao

A new strategy had been put upon you by the one and only Doom Slayer. It was a simple plan that, if it worked, could change the tides of the Hellish war the Doom Slayer had been fighting. If it  _ didn’t _ work... well, then there would be one mouth less to feed. 

All its brilliance hinged on the idea that the demons still felt any semblance of lust. If they didn’t, well... then the plan wouldn’t work, and you would, most likely, be torn to pieces within seconds of arriving on the battlefield. You were given no weapons and no armor and were instructed to wear whatever clothing you didn’t mind getting shredded. So, you dressed in a short, high-waisted skirt and a white, slightly transparent button-up shirt; both articles that you had owned for years and had gotten a little tight on you. 

Doom Slayer, true to his stoic, silent character, didn’t instruct you, of course. It was instead VEGA, the ship’s artificial intelligence. He had a kind and pleasant voice, and you’d be content to listen to that and nothing else for the rest of your life. 

“You’ll be the first one on the battlefield, Miss. It’s up to you to make a difference in this war. Be a good soldier, and there might yet be a chance to save the world.” 

“Yes, sir,” you said and saluted the Doom Slayer, as if he had been the one to speak, but since VEGA didn’t have a body, it was kind of hard to salute him. The Doom Slayer didn’t move a muscle. 

As you were teleported down on the ground, and the cacophony of roaring, screeching, demonic howling, and inhuman screams reached your ears, you were overwhelmed. Not physically, but mentally. Some buildings were on fire while others were blown to smithereens. Iron rods stuck out of concrete slabs while still electric cords snaked over the ground. 

Doom Slayer nudged you from behind, prompting you to stumble forward and nearly fall to the ground. You managed to catch your balance, however, and walked forward with pride on your face and adrenaline in your veins. 

You stepped into the nearest building, careful to avoid the surges of electricity from the cords, and looked around. It seemed to be, or have been, a sort of office building, with plenty of desks and chairs strewn around the room you found yourself in. It was eerily quiet until you kicked a small piece of rubble. 

The demonic screeching and inhuman howling got closer to you as a pack of demons known as Pinkies charged towards you. Acting on instinct, you jumped onto a desk to avoid getting hurt. The closest Pinky knocked over the desk, however, and you ended up on your back on the ground with a squeak within a second. 

You managed to look over at the Doom Slayer who stood close by the entrance to the building, and he gave you a thumbs up, silently telling you that you were doing great. You didn’t want to disappoint him, or VEGA, or Samuel Hayden, or anyone else, really, so of course, you began playing your role. 

“Hey there, boys,” you practically purred and spread your legs. There was no way of knowing if they understood the English language, but they seemed to still in response to your body language. 

You looked up at them and felt a very real arousal flare in your nether regions. True to their name, the Pinkies’ bodies were pink with the occasional patch of purple. They had small spikes going from their head and down the back of their head. Spikes also protruded from their arms, and they had claws instead of fingers. Two horns protruded from their head, one on each side. When the nearest Pinky opened its mouth, you saw two tusk-like teeth in the bottom row of its mouth. Its eyes were small and completely yellow. 

The creatures were relatively small but incredibly powerful, especially when they charged. You couldn’t  _ wait _ to feel them use all that deadly force on and in you. 

You lifted your skirt and revealed that you weren’t wearing anything under it. You could already smell your own arousal, and it was likely that they could as well, at least if their sniffing the air was anything to go by. 

They stopped growling and screeching, instead sniffed the air intensely, and you were endlessly happy to know that the Doom Slayer’s scent was covered by your own. If they got whiff of Doom Slayer, this whole plan would most likely be a bust. 

You let a hand wander down to your crotch and began fondling yourself. At the first touch, you inhaled sharply, then let out a soft, breathless moan, and your fingers slid up and down your folds, dragging your slick juices all over your most sensitive parts. There was a part of you that felt embarrassed by so easily giving yourself up to these demons, but that shame was quickly put to, well,  _ shame  _ when you realized that  _ you _ had the power to change the tides of this war. Maybe there were others like you, whose mouths watered at the thought of being impaled on a big, strong monster’s cock. Someone whose cunt got wet simply from thinking about demons and horrifying creatures. Someone whose dick got hard if they thought too much about Hellish beings. 

Another moan escaped you, but it was cut short when the closest Pinky growled deeply. You looked at it and looked between its small, incredibly powerful legs. Much to your delight, you could see its cock emerge from between its legs, and you were about to get up so you could touch it when the demonic creature rumbled out in what was clearly a warning. You stayed absolutely still, heart hammering aggressively behind your ribs and palms getting sweaty. 

_ ‘Please fuck me,’ _ you thought to yourself and looked up at the demon as it got closer. 

“Hey,  _ ah _ , big boy,” you cooed. It growled and leaned down to sniff your cunt, making you shiver in anticipation. You could see its cock clearly - long and thick, pink with occasional purple patches, and littered with small barbs and ridges. Your instincts screamed that the barbs and ridges would hurt, while your preferences purred that they would feel  _ amazing _ . 

“Do you want to release some of all the pent up fury you’re carrying around?” you continued and slowly moved your hand to push two fingers inside yourself, making you gasp sharply. “I’m here for your pleasure, baby.” 

The Pinky sniffed you again before stepping closer, its pink-purple cock pushing against your thigh, and you quickly removed your fingers. It left you feeling empty but if you were lucky, you’d soon be fucked by something far better and bigger than your own fingers. 

You were, indeed, lucky. 

Apparently having smelled you enough, the Pinky grabbed your thighs and you took hold of its cock - deliciously warm and fleshy! - to guide it to your entrance. The tip of its cock caught on your hole, and the Pinky thrust hard and deep forward, roaring as you screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Its cock was so  _ warm _ and  _ hard, _ and the pace was immediately set to nothing short of brutal and merciless. 

The demon pushed deep inside you, and it felt like the cock was kissing your cervix with every single thrust; it was somewhat painful, but that was nothing compared to the  _ wonderful _ feeling of your cunt stretching to accommodate him, and you howled in delight, throwing your head back and automatically linking your legs around the demon. The stretch was a sharp, burning sensation, and your cunt clenched down around him with all its might, causing the Pinky to howl loudly and fuck into you harder and faster. 

The other demons stood close by, their small, yellow eyes never leaving you. As you were roughly fucked, it was hard to form words, let alone sentences, but you tried. Each thrust made you jerk slightly over the ground, your breasts jiggling under your shirt. 

“Th-There’s enough for a-all of you!” you gasped and opened your mouth wide, tilting your head back and shoving your soaked fingers into your mouth, hoping they would get the idea. One of them, a smaller Pinky with long, curled horns, stepped up towards your head, letting its cock fall onto your face. You immediately withdrew your fingers and grabbed its cock, panting and moaning with each brutal thrust, but still managing to stroke the newcomer’s cock up and down. Your fingers caught on the small barbs and ridges, and when you twisted your wrist  _ just so _ , the Pinky growled deeply and grabbed you by your throat. The pressure wasn’t too hard, just enough to let you know that he was in control, and then he pushed his cock into your mouth. 

It tasted dry and grimy, but that was far better than you had expected or hoped. He pushed deep, reaching your gag reflex that you had trained to get rid of, and buried himself to the hilt, his heavy balls resting against your face. You couldn’t breathe, and you squirmed on the ground, gurgling and gagging on his massive cock. It was far bigger than any human cock you had taken, and your lips stretched wide and painful around him. 

Warmth quickly began pooling in your lower abdomen, and your intestines twisted and turned into a tight knot. Adrenaline coupled with fire slithered through your veins, and you felt too hot to be wearing these clothes. So, of course, you undid the shirt with trembling fingers and struggled to get out of it. You weren’t wearing a bra, so your breasts were on full display. You couldn’t get out of the miniskirt, so you instead pulled it up around your waist to give the demons a perfect view of your young, fertile body. 

The Pinkies fucked you relentlessly from opposite ends; the Pinky by your head plowed your throat and made your stomach lurch and jump while the Pinky between your legs took such good care of your cunt. The rough plates protecting his legs and body scraped against your inner thighs and would no doubt leave red marks. 

That thought alone nearly did you in. It only took a few more thrusts from both the Pinkies before you reached your climax, and you did so with a muffled scream of pleasure. Your entire body tensed, and your back arched off the ground, your fingers desperately fighting to grab onto something. Your cunt convulsed and clenched hard around the Pinky, and you felt light as a feather as pleasure and relief washed over you. 

The Pinkies howled loudly and kept ramming into you, both of them spurred on by your scent and spasming muscles, and it didn’t take them long to come, either. The Pinky between your legs roared and slammed inside you painfully deep a couple more times, and when he came, he crammed the tip of his cock into your fertile womb, delivering his hot, potent, sticky demon cum straight into you. You gagged and yowled, although it was out of pleasure rather than distress or agony. It did hurt, but it was such a wonderful, welcome pain. The Pinky by your head forced himself as deep in your throat as he could and released himself straight down your esophagus.

You closed your eyes, and when the Pinkies pulled out disappointingly fast, you could finally breathe again, and you did so in big gulps of air that you nearly choked on. Surprisingly, the cum didn’t trickle out of your cunt; it instead stayed deep inside you. You could feel it slightly when you wiggled on the ground; a sticky, hot sensation in your cunt and womb. 

You only had those few seconds to relish the sensation, however, before another couple of Pinkies stood ready to take your young, fertile body. This time, you knew what to expect, and you wanted to up your game a bit. So, you hurried to move on your hands and knees, just before the Pinkies rammed into you from opposite ends. You just barely got to moan and whine before a cock effectively silenced you and thrust itself hard and fast into your mouth and down your throat, the other Pinky taking your cunt by force. His clawed hands grabbed your hips tightly and impaled you on his cock repeatedly. 

You would definitely be feeling this after it was all over and done with. 

Not that you wanted it to be over and done with, of course. This was the best sex you had ever had, and that wasn’t something to take lightly. 

Your breasts jiggled and shook with each powerful thrust, and the sound of hard plates slapping against soft, sensitive skin filled the room, if not the entire building. Looking in Doom Slayer’s direction, you found him stroking his crotch, armored fingers rubbing firmly between his legs. This made your heart swell and jump, and you hadn’t felt this proud in  _ ages _ . 

Back to the task at hand, you felt another orgasm approach rapidly, and you whined quietly around the giant cock in your mouth and throat while the other Pinky rammed deep and hard into you, his cock also piercing your cervix with every single thrust. It wasn’t as painful this time; you were wetter than you had ever been, thanks in part to the previous Pinky. 

The Pinky in your mouth came before the other one, coating your throat and esophagus in his hot, sticky demon cum and then roughly pulling out, feeling like he tore your throat apart. Even without a cock lodged deep in your throat, you could barely make a sound for the sticky cum. You coughed and breathed in deeply, and the cum gradually dislodged itself, and you spat it on the ground. 

“ _ Ah, f-fuck! _ ” you gasped as the other Pinky still rammed into you, jerking your body. You leaned down on an elbow and used your other hand to touch yourself. Barely did your fingertips connect with your clit before your cunt convulsed and spasmed, clenching hard around the thick demon cock. You came simultaneously with the Pinky, and it was a most wonderful feeling of being light as a feather while still getting fucked to within an inch of your life. 

You were only vaguely aware that you were screaming out in pure, unadulterated pleasure, and that the sound would, probably, lure other demons to your position. 

Not that that was an issue, of course. Quite the contrary - the more the merrier. Sharing is caring, right?

The Pinky pulled out after having deposited his cum in your womb, making your belly bulge slightly. You stroked your stomach, careful not to push out the cum, and moaned roughly. 

Then there was a loud, demonic roar, and the Pinkies, drowsy and content to never move a single inch ever again, looked towards the sound while you prepared yourself for another rough fucking. 

You had trained yourself to recognize the different cries of the demons, and this one had the blood freezing in your veins. 

A Hell Knight. 

The roar was quickly followed by another one of the same kind, and you glanced towards the Doom Slayer. He simply gave you a thumbs up with one hand, the other still touching himself. You nodded lightly to him and got up on wobbly legs, doing your best to saunter sensually towards the roaring, the sticky cum starting to trickle out of you. You knew there was more than one, potentially a whole pack, and that thought melted the ice in your veins and made your knees weak. 

On the way, you discarded the miniskirt so that you were fully naked. 

“Hey boys,” you cooed and stepped around the corner where you found no less than five Hell Knights lashing out at each other. “Why fight each other when you can fuck me instead?” 

They stopped fighting and turned around to look at you. Their small, yellow, beady eyes glistened in the light and rested on you as you walked up to them. Clearly, they had never expected something like this and didn’t quite know how to handle it. 

One of them - seemingly the leader, as he was the biggest and meanest-looking - walked towards you, and when he stood in front of you, you swallowed heavily and tipped your head back to look up at him. He was so fucking big! Closing in on three meters tall, he was broad as an ox, with an armored torso and a gleaming white skull. His arms were long and muscular and ended in two hands with four clawed fingers on each. His mouth was full of sharp, yellow teeth.

You couldn’t help a look between his legs. There was nothing there except twisting, pinkish flesh, and you desperately wanted to change that; you were practically salivating by the thought of having his huge monster cock deep inside you, even if you had no clue what it would look or feel like. 

You just knew that you  _ wanted it. _

Quelling the momentary pang of fear going through you, you waltzed towards the nearest desk and hopped onto it, spreading your legs wide and leaning back to let the demons get a proper look at you. The cum from the Pinkies stuck to your cunt and made a delicious mess when you reached down to finger yourself. You let out a soft moan and kept eye-contact with whom you thought to be the leader of the pack. He gradually came closer, bony nostrils sniffing the air, and when he was close enough that he could touch you, he roared into your face. Spittle and blood hailed down on your face, and you grimaced. His breath was  _ horrendous _ , but that didn’t stop you from wanting him to fuck you up. 

“Come on, big boy, I’ve shown you mine, now show me yours,” you purred and stroked up his beefy arm, reaching his gleaming white head and stroking it tenderly. It was warm and hard. He bellowed into your face again. 

“I know, I know, you’re frustrated, but baby, I can relieve you of that stress and frustration, I promise you. I’m here to show you a good time.” As you spoke, you pushed your fingers deeper into yourself and let out a string of shaky moans, and finally, the Hell Knight looked down at where your fingers slipped inside, and he let out a quiet growl. 

“That’s it, baby, take in the sights,” you cooed and began thrusting your fingers. You had had a plan to fuck yourself until your wrist started cramping, but the demon seemingly had other plans; he grabbed your hand and placed it on his crotch. You couldn’t hold back a wide grin and began palming his crotch area, stroking it slowly with first your palm, then your fingertips. The area felt like charred flesh, twisting and clumping together, but it didn’t deter you; it only spurred you on. 

There was nothing there, in terms of a dick, but you did find a slit between his legs, and when you started teasing it, the Hell Knight snarled loudly and threw his head back. You took that as a good sign, especially considering he hadn’t devoured you yet, and kept fondling the small slit while looking up at him. He was intimidating, for sure, and that only added to the adrenaline pumping through you. 

With enough love and attention to his slit, the Hell Knight’s cock eventually emerged, and  _ oh _ , what a sight it was! It was as long as your own forearm and thick enough that you couldn’t close your hand around it. The head was round and slightly tapered, but other than that, the cock was surprisingly human. It didn’t matter to you; you just knew you wanted it in you right  _ fucking now _ . 

You grabbed his cock and stroked it up and down, gaze drawn to the pink and white skin. It didn’t take you long to coax him fully out of his sheath, and you moaned roughly, your mouth practically salivating at the thought of having this massive cock in you, tearing you apart inch by painful inch. 

You didn’t have to wait long - when the Hell Knight was fully erect, he pinned you against the desk by one hip, his free hand grabbing himself and pushing into you with a terrifying roar that had ice flowing through your veins. The stretch was painful; even though the Pinkies had big dicks, they had  _ nothing _ on the Hell Knight’s. This was a worthy beast, penetrating your cervix and fucking your womb thoroughly with every single thrust. Oh, and were those thrusts ever powerful! They had you howling and throwing your head back, your body skidding slightly over the desk every time he moved. For a second, you had the frightening thought that you had bit over more than you could chew. 

“Oh fuck!” you cried out, and your body jerked, back arching off the desk. Looking down at where he plowed into you, you saw your belly bulging with each thrust, the outline of his cock so clearly visible through the skin of your stomach. 

You lifted your gaze to the other Hell Knights, and the sight was  _ delightful _ ; they were all fully out of their slits, although they weren’t touching themselves. This was probably not something they got to experience often, if ever. A young woman waltzing into their midst and loudly declaring herself a cum dumpster, someone they could fuck until they were no longer stressed and frustrated about their plans being thwarted by the Doom Slayer? How could they resist that? 

“I’m gonna cum if you keep fucking me like that,” you whimpered and clenched hard around the Hell Knight, your orgasm imminent. As if somehow understanding what you said, he grabbed the edge of the desk and crowded you against it, bellowing into your face and covering it in blood and spittle; but he didn’t slow down. If anything, he fucked you harder and faster, and the sound of his heavy balls slapping against your ass was absolutely sinful. 

What brought you violently over the edge, however, was another Hell Knight coming up to your head and forcing himself into your mouth. He was far too big for it to be possible, but somehow, he made it work, shoving himself into your mouth and down your throat, and the taste of him - filthy and grimy - coupled with his overwhelmingly musky scent did you in. Gurgling out an incomprehensible sound, your cunt convulsed and spasmed around the Hell Knight, making him roar loudly and slam into you a few more times before your fluttering muscles made him come as well. 

His cum was also sticky as all hell, and it was shot straight into your womb. There was so much of it that your belly bulged, and you could  _ feel _ it coat the insides of your cunt, womb, and fallopian tubes. You could practically  _ feel _ how it seeped into your ovaries and attacked your eggs, and it made you come all the harder; muscles spasming and milking the Hell Knight for all his worth. He growled and ground hard against you, his thick cock throbbing and jerking as he deposited all his cum in your womb. 

The Hell Knight ravishing your throat took a little while longer, and during this time, another demon took place by your cunt, the first one having pulled out with a deliciously wet sound. You desperately wanted to encourage them with your words, but now that your mouth was preoccupied, you could only use your body language, gripping your breasts and pinching the nipples, spreading your legs as wide as you possibly could. 

With the second Hell Knight claiming your cunt, fucking into you as easily as nothing from the other’s cum and your own juices, you were euphoric. Your mind was blissfully empty, and it was nothing short of  _ freeing _ to know that all you had to do was lie back and let them do their thing - let them fuck you, fill you with their hot, sticky, potent demon cum until they had nothing more to give, roar into your face as they did so. 

If you were good enough at this job - could it really be called a job if you enjoyed every second of it? - maybe the Doom Slayer and VEGA would let you stay here and leave you to be ravished by all the demons you could handle. 

The Hell Knight in your throat grabbed you with one hand and squeezed, and as he did so, you could feel his cock so clearly in your throat, and you came again. Violently, muscles spasming wildly and your back arching clean off the desk while your hands flew to the edge of the desk where they grabbed so tight your knuckles turned white, and your toes curled painfully; it didn’t quite bring the second Hell Knight to his knees, but he fucked you deeper and with more vigor. You weren’t sure he could get much deeper without tearing a hole in your womb, but in the moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to care about that; you just knew that you wanted him to keep going. Whatever the price. 

Eventually, both demons filled you with their seed from opposite ends, and you nearly passed out due to the lack of oxygen in your lungs, but you were still awake when they pulled out, and you rolled on your stomach, coughing and heaving for air as the sticky cum coated the inside of your throat and made breathing difficult. 

You had barely had a moment to recover before two more Hell Knights stepped up to you. Ready to please once again, you obediently opened your mouth, but the two demons seemed to have different ideas. One of them hauled you up in his arms and let you sink down on his cock with a slippery sound and a cry of delight being ripped from your lips. Then the other Hell Knight stepped up behind you, and you felt a  _ very _ distinctive pressure against your asshole. With a gasp and a shake of your head, you tried to pull away, but it was futile; the first Hell Knight spread your cheeks as wide as physically possible while the other pushed into your ass. 

“N-No!” you cried out and then screamed as the head went in, stretching you painfully. “Not my ass! I haven’t trained for that!” The demons didn’t show an ounce of consideration for this little fact, simply kept pushing into you in both holes and roaring loudly as they did so. The second Hell Knight plunged deep in your ass and you screamed again, your throat raw and sore, while the two demons plowed you roughly, holding you up as easily as nothing and cramming their long, thick cocks deep into you. The first Hell Knight easily slammed past your cervix and into your womb while the other ignored your pleas and cries of mercy and simply took you with all his might, stretching your ass until it felt like it would break. 

Among the pain, however, was  _ such _ intense pleasure that you couldn’t stop the next orgasm from jerking your body; it rolled through you and left you panting and trembling, your ass and cunt fluttering around their thick demon dicks and making them roar loudly and snap their hips against you harder and faster. They didn’t come, not yet, simply held you up like you were a sack of meat, and fucked you until the teeth rattled in your skull. 

“That’s it, that’s it!” you moaned and shuddered, your whole body jerking and trembling from the violence of the orgasm. “Fuck me like you mean it, give me your cum, make me full of your demon spawn!” Like a good demon cum slut, your tongue lolled out of your mouth, and you were left to pant, moan, whimper, and cry out in pleasure-riddled agony as the Hell Knights took you with force. 

The demons let out a booming growl, and it took the first one a couple of minutes more before he came, depositing his hot, sticky, potent demon cum deep in your womb and into your ovaries, and you screamed out in pleasure, another orgasm wrecking you. Your spasming, clenching muscles brought the other Hell Knight to orgasm as well, and he came with a deafening roar, fucking and tearing your ass as he released himself deep inside you. 

“Yes! Yes yes yes, give me your cum, make me your dumb cum whore!” you cried out and arched your back, clenching hard around the demon dicks in you, milking them for all their cum. Grinding against you and letting out deep grunts and growls, they emptied themselves completely within you, and, when they were done, let you down surprisingly gently for demons of their size and nature. You still fell to the ground, your legs too weak to carry you, and moaned roughly as you moved your hands around on your bloated stomach. It was so big and bulging, it looked like you were seven or eight months pregnant. 

It was disgusting, and you loved every second of it. 

“Thank you,” you whispered and looked up at the demons that looked like they were about ready to go for another round. After all, they  _ were _ demons, and who were to say how many rounds they could go for? 

You had been right - one of the first Hell Knights was over you seconds later, having you on your stomach and fucking into your gaping ass that tried in vain to clench down around him. 

“Thank you!” you cried out and moved up on your hands and knees so you could bring down a hand to touch yourself. The Hell Knight snarled and rammed into you so hard you were sure there would be marks after his rough plates, and the claws gripping you dug into your waist, no doubt leaving their own marks. His heavy balls slapped against your cunt and was all the stimulation you needed to push yourself over the edge for the Maykrs-know-how-many times. 

You screamed out your pleasure and only vaguely noticed that you were getting  _ really _ sore all over. It wasn’t a problem, of course. If anything, it just served to remind how well you were doing your job, and how much cock you had taken already. 

“Yes, fuck me, fuck me hard, make me your bitch!”

Your words rang out in the building, loud and clear for them all to hear, but the meaning probably lost on them as they were, after all, Hell beings. The demon growled and hauled you roughly back on his cock, thrusting relentlessly into you until he came, spurting his cum deep inside your gaping ass and making a thorough mess of you. He only just pulled out and stepped to the side before the next Hell Knight took his place; only this time, it was your cunt that took the pounding as he held you up in his arms. He plowed into you like it would grant him eternal salvation, and you cried out like your throat wasn’t already sore enough to last for weeks. 

“F-Fuck,” you gasped and reached around to feel the rim of your gaping ass. You could probably fit your entire fist in there if you felt like it. At the moment, however, you wanted to focus only on the demon dick rapidly thrusting into your cunt. However, that plan was thwarted when another Hell Knight came over and forced your mouth to stretch around his cock. You groaned and whimpered until he was lodged deep in your throat, then you couldn’t make a single sound, let alone breathe. 

You pounded on his strong hips with your insignificant fists, and he didn’t seem to even notice. He kept pushing forward until your nose was pressed against his groin and you couldn’t breathe. Then he pulled back, allowing you just enough air to not pass out, and forced himself roughly back in. 

You were taken from opposite ends once again, and you were loving every second of it. You couldn’t breathe, and you could feel your stomach bulge and bloat with the size of his cock and the amount of cum sluggishly churn around in your womb and belly. 

It came to a point where your vision blackened and got fuzzy around the edges, and you once more thumped on the demon’s hips, but he still didn’t pay you any attention. You were pretty sure you were on the verge of passing out, but the demon was not letting up. If anything, he was just fucking your throat harder and faster, roaring loudly, while the other was ramming into you so hard you could feel your ass jiggle with each thrust. 

Eventually, your fingers stopped responding to your wishes, and your arms fell down as you were roughly fucked from both ends, and you felt consciousness slip further and further away; a fog settled over your mind, and it made you blissfully relaxed and empty. 

As you passed out, your body sagged, and everything loosened. The Hell Knights bellowed loudly and fucked your unconscious body savagely, using you for their own release, and when they came, it was in unison. The Hell Knight in your cunt filled your already full womb, bloating your stomach even further, and the Hell Knight in your mouth deposited his sticky cum straight down your esophagus. Pulling out, they let you fall to the ground, splayed out like a tentacle with many appendages, and another two got to work with you.

When you woke up, it was to two more Hell Knights holding you up between them and fucking you in your ass and your cunt. Your throat was sticky and breathing was difficult. You felt numb all over, and everything was kind of fuzzy and blurry. 

You leaned back against the Hell Knight behind you, and he was wonderfully warm and firm. Roaring into your ear and potentially making you deaf, sure, but hell, what did you need hearing for, anyway? You were just a slab of meat for these demons to jerk off into. 

Finally, the cum in your throat loosened, and you swallowed it down with a rough, throaty moan, bouncing on the demons’ cocks and letting them stuff you to the brim with such huge amounts of cum your belly stretched painfully. 

When they had emptied themselves inside you, they unceremoniously dropped you to the floor. Seemingly sated and having quelled the lust for blood and tearing each other apart, the Hell Knights were almost docile. They moved languidly around as you sat up against the nearest desk, a hand on your impossibly bloated stomach. 

You sighed contentedly and slowly got up again, walking past the demons on trembling legs.

Your job wasn’t over yet - there was still a horde of Hell’s armies to take down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
